2012 Invasion of Abyei
On the 1st July 2012 Southern Sudan Forces invaded the disputed territory of Abyei, claiming it was theirs. After ongoing civil conflict in border regions, a full scale invasion was imminent. The most notabl attack was in 2011, when 5 East Saharan troops were attacked by Southern Sudanese Forces near the border at Abyei. Although the Eastern Sahara stated they did not want another war, and Abyei remained under East Saharan control, until 1 July, when they area was occupied by Southern Sudanese Forces. The United Nations evacuated hundreds from the area, to safer regions in the North. Invasion At 9:00 July 1 2012, Southern Sudanese Forces overwhelmed East Saharan forces station at the Abyei Border, and invaded the disputed territory, causing extra security forces to be rushed to the area of invasion. By 13:00 Southern Sudanese Forces had secured the southern parts of Abyei, and pushing forward against East Saharan Armed Forces. The invasion is in progress at this time. Reportadly civilians had been murdered or kidnapped by Southern Sudanese Forces, and UN Evacuations are in progress. President of Eastern Sahara, Ahmed Shafik declared a state of war on Southern Sudan. The entire town of Abyei was destroyed, and its residents displaced, mostly killed or evacuated. At the current time, Southern Sudan occupies the southern parts of Abyei, and Eastern Sahara the northern areas. Allied States BoSS agents entered the occupied territory. Turkey sent troops the Abyei Area, to aid their allies of Eastern Sahara in pushing out the invaders, 600 Turkish Troops entered the occupied territory on the 5th July. On the 7th July Southern Sudanese forces were pushed out of the town of Abyei, which was the first time since the invasion their forces had retreated. On July 11th East Saharan forces pushed the Southern Sudanese forces back to the border, which came as mass celebration for displaced residents. Heavy fighting is still going on at the border. On the 7th of August the people of Abyei will hold a vote to determine which country the Abyei Area will be part of, the town is still under much relief and aid from the UN and Eastern Sahara. Foreign Reactions UN Evacuations The United Nations evacuated villagers in the south, and evacuations are underway in the North, which East Saharan still holds. Reportadly 2 members of the UN Peacekeeping forces have been killed by Southern Sudan forces, while evacuation and peacekeeping efforts were in progress. Independent States The Independent States Department of Foreign Affairs officially calls the South Sudan invasion uncalled for, and states the Eastern Saharan reaction is justified. The Department however states that the country will remain neutral during the conflict, and only monitor the situation. Requests for BoSS agents to enter the war zone have been made, and approved by East Saharan Officials. Greater Korean Republic The Minister of Defense Qi offically calls the South Sudan invasion an "another unessceary event to the already unstable world and supports East Sahara on their reaction.'' ''The National Assembly has voted unaminously for an trade embargo on South Sudan. On July 6, the National Assembly of the Greater Korean Republic has voted unanimously to go to war with South Sudan. The Greater Korean Army has deployed 2,000 soldiers to assist the Turkish and East Saharans in pushing South Sudan out. Category:Eastern Sahara Category:New Era